


Nightshade

by clowniocus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Yandere, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowniocus/pseuds/clowniocus
Summary: MC was still avoiding him like the plague. He thought they already forgave him for that little incident. He was wrong; they still haven't.It was all fine until his attachment towards the human grew. His irritation would flare up whenever they would interact with one of his brothers, and he would feel his bloodlust begging him to sate it. The only exception was Beel....What did that human do to him?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

MC was still avoiding him like the plague. He thought they had already forgiven him for that incident, but apparently, that wasn't the case. He was wrong; they still hadn't.

They had started to hangout with each other a few weeks after said incident happened, albeit with someone else tagging along during the first two weeks or so. The surprising part to this was that it was the human who had initiated it, saying that they wanted to get along with him. He had scoffed at them when he had first heard it, doubting their words.

Humans were fickle creatures, after all, was what he had initially thought, but the more he got to know them, his general opinion had slowly altered. Maybe this human wasn't who he thought they were.

He didn't want to admit it, but he had came to treasure those moments. It became something dear to him, so it can be easy to imagine his displeasure when he started to notice that he was seeing them lesser with each encounter.

Originally, he was fine with the human avoiding him, indifferent even. There was nothing personal going between them, so why bother caring? That was until his attachment towards them grew, changing his feelings towards the matter.

His irritation would flare up whenever they would interact with one of his brothers, and he would feel his bloodlust begging him to sate it. The only exception to this was Beel.

When he looked up from his palms, he thought he saw a flash of white along with a familiar figure sitting beside each other on a bench. He rubbed his eyes, making sure it wasn't just his mind playing tricks at him. It wasn't; it really was MC... with Mammon beside them.

He didn't know what struck him to spy on them. Maybe it was curiousity? He wasn't sure.

...What did that human do to him?

* * *

"Oi, MC"

"What is it, Mammon?"

The human wasn't really paying that much attention to their conversation, opting to toying around with their DDD. Occasionally, they would contribute to it if it peaked their interest.

"How did you cough up that flower?"

The demon's question caught them off-guard. Shocked, their thumb had frozed mid-swipe.

They were so sure that no one was there when it happened.

"Pfft, that can't be, Mammon. It's impossible. Are you sure you don't need to replace your glasses~?"

It was a feeble attempt to play it off, but it was better than not trying at all. There was still a chance for it to work.

"H-Hey! My glasses are fine just the way they are-- OI, don't avoid the question!"

"I was practicing a magic trick, no biggie. There's nothing to be worried about~"

"You're lying."

"Mammon, I really was just--"

"You clench your fists whenever you do."

They hadn't notice their tight grip on the D.D.D. until it was pointed out by Mammon. Their grasp instantly loosened, and they hid their hands behind their backs, as if trying to hide the damning reason for their lie to fail.

"MC..."

"I'm not sure how or why, ok? I can't exactly answer something I have absolutely no clue about!"

Mammon flinched at the tone they've used. He wasn't used to MC acting like this. They would often have a cheerful and optimistic desposition, mischievious too at times, so it was a shock to him to witness them like this.

They gasped. Hands instantly flied towards their mouth, trying to cover the vile thing, afraid that it would spew out something they'll regret in the future. They didn't mean to take their bottled frustration out on the demon.

"I'm sorry... It's just... It's just... I'm scared... and stressed over this."

A maniac-like laugh, only filled with nothing but despair and possibly self-pity, escaped their lips. It was as if they were devoid of hope and simply resigned to the fate they were given.

"I mean, who wouldn't be? Waking up one seemingly normal morning, only to suddenly feel chest aches and heave a flower out of my system. A flower, a fucking flower of all things! Do you know how paranoid I initially was when it happened?"

A few noticeable teardrops started to form on the side of their eyes. Mammon got alarmed by this, but before he could do anything to asist them, it was already wiped away by their hand.

It was silent, other than a few sniffles coming from the human. He used that time to slowly process the information he had just recieved from the human.

"Since... Since when was this?"

He was afraid to ask, not wanting to offend them any further and possibly make them start crying again.

"A week or two from now."

"Does anyone else know?"

They shooked their head.

"You're the only who does."

"MC..."

"Please, don't tell anyone else about this, Mammon..."

There was a hint of desperation in that statement.

"..."

"Mammon..."

"Alright, alright, the Great Mammon won't tell anyone, so stop sounding like a puppy under the rain. It sounds pitiful and so unlike you, human."

His usual haughty attitude had resurfaced and brought back relief to the human. With this, there was no need to worry about dragging others into their ordeal.

"But"

He reverted back to his serious state.

"If ya spit out another flower again, we're reporting this to Lucifer, got it?"

"..."

"MC."

They sighed, slightly knowing that they won't move on from this without giving Mammon the answer they wanted.

"Fine."

"That's a good human. Now, c'mon, the Great Mammon is growing bored. We've stayed in this boring park for far too long! Let's go to the arcade."

They were immediately dragged into standing up from their seat and running in order to catch up with the Avatar of Greed, as if nothing had transpired. Thankfully, they managed to grab their bag on time before it was left forgotten on the bench.

However, a shiver ran down their spine; there it was again. Once their emotions over the previous ordeal had subsided, it was replaced by a sense of anxiety. It was as if something was intensely staring at them, but wherever they looked, there was nothing out of place.

The temptation to voice out their discomfort was strong, but they held it in. They didn't want to make Mammon even more worried than they already were. Besides, it might just be their paranoia causing them to be this jittery with their surroundings. It was... merely a bad feeling. Their gut feeling tells them otherwise, but they ignored it.

* * *

He could feel his heart racing. That was close; MC almost spotted him, and he absolutely did not want them to see him. They might suspect something was up.

"There you are, Belphie!"

He turned to the demon who called his name. By now, he could feel his heart beat slowly reverting back to its normal rate.

"You weren't there when I came back."

"I checked on something that caught my attention."

A small frown found themselves plastered on the avatar of Gluttony's face, but it disappeared when he saw his brother was fine.

"So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"The thing"

"Someone I thought that looked familiar."

Beel could sense that his twin didn't want to talk about it any longer. There were no further attempts of probation for his part, simply leaving the topic be, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Belphegor was in a foul mood, and Beel had no clue to what caused it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took waay longer than it should have ^^;;; (totally wasnt because this was forgotten in the side or something--)

A few days had passed by. MC continued to avoid Belphegor and kept their meetings as short as possible.

Belphegor was ticked to the point that it had some effect on Beel. The orange-haired demon would act a grumpier while talking to MC. He would only notice his own attitude when others called him out for this and would immediately apologize to them.

Mammon began to keep a closer eye on the human, leading him to be clingier than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by his brothers, constantly teasing him about it whenever they see him or outright insulting him, courtesy to Levi.

_"Mammon, you stalker! Leave me and MC in peace! We can't clear this dungeon with you constantly around. I died more than three times already, and it's all your fault!"_

_"How is it my fault??"_

_"You're a distraction and a bother! Leech!"_

This also served as more fuel to the fire of Belphegor's irritation, quietly grumbling about the numerous ways he'd make the second-born suffer.

* * *

MC felt the flower near the entrance of their throat. The rational side of them says to spit it out, but their irrational side tells them to gulp it down so that there wouldn't be any evidence of their condition, not making Mammon even more worried.

In that split second, their rational side won.

They coughed out the flower, immediately wiping out the saliva from their lips with their hand. It took them a few moments to remember about their companion.

Satan tsked, recognizing the flower on the floor. _Was that why you were holding a Nightshade during that time?_

Prior to this event, he had seen the human holding and staring at the purple flower in a daze when he went to visit them a week ago. When they returned back to reality, they gingerly placed it within a jar with other Nightshades. It didn't arouse any suspicion to him during that time; his first conclusion was that an admirer gave it to them, but he could feel that hunch was wrong. He then silently closed the door and knocked, pretending that he saw nothing.

"Since when was this?"

"..."

The human bolted towards the hallway, trying to escape the incoming interrogation that will befall on them, but this failed when they crashed on someone before they were even out of the room. Arms immediately caught them, steadying them so that they won't fall.

"Woah there, MC. What's the rush..?"

Mammon's voice faltered when he saw the object Satan was holding. Another of that wretched flower.

"MC."

The human was silent. Their head was facing the ground, not wanting to look at them in the eyes. They could feel their heart racing from fear and anticipation. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The avatar of Greed sighed.

"Was this recent?"

Satan was the one who replied for them, seeing that they don't want to respond.

"Just now."

Mammon grimaced.

"We need to report this to Lucifer, MC."

"Mammon--"

"Oh, don't "Mammon" me, MC! You're causing us to worry more if you keep on hiding your condition! Do you even know how scared shitless I was when I saw you coughing up a flower the first time!?"

"..."

The second-born took a deep breath. Getting angry over the situation won't help at all.

"MC," His voice was gentler compared to the tone he had previously used, "Look, I said that I'd keep it a secret unless it happens again... and it did."

Satan shot an incredulous look at Mammon, which he interpreted as an _Are you stupid?_ look. The one on the receiving end simply ignored it.

"You're an exchange student here, MC, which makes Lord Diavolo responsible for your safety. If somethin' were to happen to you, it'll affect his reputation, and we all know how pissed Lucifer would be if that were to happen which ain't a pretty sight. Seriously, it's way worse than that one time we--"

A cough interrupted Mammon, also managing to snap him out of his rambling.

"The point is, MC, we care for you, and nothing would get solved if you just keep it a secret. Lucifer would know what to do with this, though I hate to admit it."

MC didn't hear the last bits Satan said since it came out in a form of a grumble. They released a deep breath, finally calming down with their resolution sturdier than before. It's all gonna work out.

"Alright, let's tell this to Lucifer," MC said.

"Mammon, you go with MC to Lucifer because I'm pretty sure I've read something similar to MC's state in the library once. Meet me in the library once you finish."

"That's our Satan! Your boring hobby has finally paid off--"

" ** _Mammon_**."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you already saw MC coughing up a flower _out of nowhere_ , and you didn't bother to tell anyone about this!?" Lucifer had unknowingly changed into his demon form. An intense aura had started to form. "What if it had gotten worse during that period? Did you even think about what could have happened if you had told us too late? What if--"

Mammon's arms were up against his chest, acting as his form of defense against Lucifer's berate and malicious glare, while slowly backing away with each advancing step Lucifer took.

"Ch-Chill there, Lucifer, _chill_. Ya seriously need to calm down--"

"Calm down? **_Calm down?_** Who gave you the audacity to tell me to calm down when you're part of the cause??"

"LUCIFER!"

The elder demon's attention swiveled to the human at the mention of his name.

"Look, I know that you're mad at Mammon, but it's my fault." They sighed. "I told him to hide it from you, all of you, because I didn't want any of you to worry, and... you getting angry at Mammon won't change anything that happened in the past."

Lucifer blew a puff of air and reverted back to his usual form. "This better not happen again, MC. I want you to immediately tell me next time this happens. No more secrets."

"I will..."

He then turned his attention to the white-haired demon who flinched when he made eye contact with Lucifer.

"Keep an eye on them, Mammon. I'll be returning late this evening. Diavolo needs to know about this situation, and the castle library might have information on this."

Lucifer left the room with the door making a resounding 'bang!', leaving MC and Mammon in his room.

MC then turned to the secondborn, "Are you alright, Mammon?"

"O-Of course, somethin' like that ain't gonna scare the great Mammon! C'mon, Satan must be pissed waitin' for us."

* * *

"Satan!" Mammon shouted.

"SHH!" Satan shushed the approaching demon, "Tch, you don't need to be that loud, I can hear you just fine."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, I just called out your name." Mammon grumbled. "So, how's progress?"

"Negative. I just finished scouring through the top shelves, and I couldn't find anything relevant." Satan replied, still flipping through book pages.

"You haven't checked through the bottom shelves yet?" Mammon asked while picking out a random book from the shelf he was leaning on.

"No."

"MC, you can search on the right side. I'll search on the left side."

* * *

...No progress at all. The triad searched for hours until it was time for dinner, but to no avail, they couldn't find anything.

Mammom groaned. "Do you even still think we have that book here? We've been flippin' through these pile for ages, and everything just looks the same!" He then grabbed a green book from the pile of books on his left and pointed at it. "Look! I'm pretty sure I've read this book three times already just this hour."

" _Mammon_ , shut. up. Your whining won't--" Satan immediately shot up from his chair and took the book Mammon was holding in his hand. He then inspected the book closely.

"Are you sure you've read this book three times?"

"Of course I did! What do you take me for?"

"An idiot. This is the book we've been looking for." Satan deadpanned.

"You didn't even tell us the title or anything about it!" Mammon countered.

Satan waved it off. "Good job on finding it. Though, we could have finished earlier if you realized sooner. I'll just tell the both of you my findings once I finish."

* * *

The next day, Mammon was inside MC's room, playing a round of Devilpoly with the human. It was an activity they do on a weekly basis which started when Mammon bought it on Akuzon because it looked fun. 

Mammon took the dice in his hands and rolled before he turned and asked the human, "This may be off-topic, but haven't ya been avoiding Belphie too much lately?"


End file.
